shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link is a character from The Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros. fandoms. Character Link is the protagonist of the games and is always in charge of saving the world, which is usually Hyrule, from the malevolent force Ganon. Ships Het :Cremlink - the ship between Link and Cremia :DekuLink - the ship between Link and Deku Princess :Dinlink - the ship between Link and Din :Farink - the ship between Link and Farore :Filink - the ship between Link and Fi :Hilink - the ship between Link and Hilda :Ilink - the ship between Link and Ilia :Impink - the ship between Link and Impa :Irink - the ship between Link and Irene :Leach - the ship between Link and Princess Peach :Malink - the ship between Link and Malon :Maplink - the ship between Link and Maple :Marink - the ship between Link and Marin :MedLink - the ship between Link and Medli :Midlink - the ship between Link and Midna :Miphlink — the ship between Link and Mipha :Naboolink - the ship between Link and Nabooru :Navink - the ship between Link and Navi :Nayrink - the ship between Link and Nayru :Peatrink - the ship between Link and Peatrice :Romalink - the ship between Link and Romani :Rosalink - the ship between Link and Rosa :Rulink - the ship between Link and Ruto :Salink - the ship between Link and Saria :Samink - the ship between Link and Samus Aran :Zelink - the ship between Link and Zelda Slash :Clink - the ship between Link and Cloud Strife :DarkLink - the ship between Link and Dark Link :GanonLink - the ship between Link and Ganondorf :GhiraLink - the ship between Link and Ghirahim :Groolink - the ship between Link and Groose :RavioLi - the ship between Link and Ravio :Vaalink - the ship between Link and Vaati :Sidlink - the ship between Link and Sidon Poly :Midzelink — the ship between Link, Midna and Zelda Canon Din : Link meets Din in Oracle of Seasons after ending up in Holodrum. He wakes up with her dance troupe and learns that she has taken an interest in him. Din then invited Link to dance with her to which he does so nervously because he is not used to dancing. The evil general Onox then arrives and captures Din despite Link's efforts to protect her. He learns that she is actually the Oracle of Seasons and ends up going on a quest to save her. Ilia : Link and Ilia are childhood friends in Twilight Princess and grew up together in Ordon Village. Ilia is very protective of both Link and his horse Epona. She gets mad when he finds an injury on Epona's leg which upsets him. They eventually come to an understanding but then a group of Bulblins arrive and capture Ilia which distresses Link. He eventually finds Ilia but she does not remember him which upsets him. However, she eventually regains her memory and gives Link a horse call that can call Epona. Malon : Link first meets Malon in the town around Hyrule Castle while the latter is searching for her father Talon. She later gives him a Cucco and he helps find her. Link can later visit them at Lon Lon Ranch and if he completes the Super Cucco mini-game, Talon will jokingly offer him a chance to marry her. He can also go speak to Malon and learn the song to befriend the horse Epona. Seven years later, Ingo takes over the ranch which upsets Malon but Link can return to things back to normal. Afterwards, she will offer him a chance to try an obstacle course and finally recognizes him if he manages to beat her record. Marin : Link first meets Marin after he is shipwrecked on Koholint Island. He initially mistakes her for Princess Zelda due to her similar appearance and quickly befriends her. As Link spends time adventuring throughout the island, Marin sings for him and teaches him the Ballad of the Wind Fish. They also spend some time together and Marin speaks of her desire to be a seagull. Link later learns that the entire island is a dream and that everybody on it will disappear when he wakes up the Wind Fish. However, when this happens, Marin becomes a seagull instead of disappearing. Midna : Link first meets Midna after being turned into a wolf and imprisoned in the Twilight Realm. She busts him out of jail and strikes a deal with him. Midna agrees to help Link save his friends if he helps her gather the Fused Shadows. As they adventure together, they grow to respect each other. Midna eventually stands up against Zant in order to protect Hyrule which nearly kills her. After Zelda saves her, she tells Link about the Twili and asks him to help her save them. Midna is seemingly killed against Ganondorf which enrages him but she appears in her true form after he is defeated. They give each other a final goodbye before Midna destroys the Mirror of Twilight and separates their worlds forever. Nabooru : Link first meets the Gerudo Nabooru after traveling to the Spirit Temple as a child. She tasks him with retrieving the Silver Gauntlets for her and promises him "something good" if he does so. However, once Link manages to obtain the gauntlets, Nabooru is captured by the witches Koume and Kotake and tells Link to flee. Seven years later, Link returns and manages to save Nabooru from brainwashing. She awakens as the spirit sage and wishes that she could have kept her promise since he grew up to be a handsome man. Peatrice : Link's relationship with Peatrice depends on the player's actions in Skyward Sword. He interacts with her as he uses the item check and she begins to fall for him. Peatrice eventually invites Link over to her house and confesses to him. He can reject her which hurts her feelings and causes her to behave awkwardly. Link can also tell her that he feels the same way which makes her very happy for the rest of the game. Rosa : Link first sees Rosa when following her to Subrosia. He later buys her a ribbon to replace the one that she lost. Rosa is so thankful for this that she takes Link out on a date. She has a key which can open any door and take him to the Temple of Seasons. After their date ends, Link can return to Rosa and go on another date at any time. Ruto : Link first meets Princess Ruto inside of Jabu Jabu's belly. He was sent to rescue her but she wants nothing to do with him. However, after Link continues to follow her persistently, Ruto agrees to allow Link to accompany her but refuses to leave until her spiritual stone is obtained. She is briefly captured after retrieving the stone but he eventually saves her. Ruto falls for Link and when he says that he wants the spiritual stone, she gives it to him, thinking of it as a proposal. Seven years later, Link returns and finds that Ruto still believes them to be engaged. However, after she awakens as the water sage, she states that they cannot be together at that time. Saria : Link and Saria are childhood friends in Ocarina of Time. Link was actually a Hylian living among the Kokiri and Saria seemed to at least partially understand that he was an outsider. However, this never bothered her and she stood up for him when the other Kokiri picked on him. When Link finally leaves the forest, Saria gives him an ocarina. They later meet in front of the Forest Temple and she teaches him a song that allows him to talk to her telepathically. Seven years later, Saria is captured by the evil in the Forest Temple. Link defeats this evil and she awakens as the Forest Sage so that she can help him defeat Ganondorf. Zelda : Link's relationship with Princess Zelda varies from game to game. However, he is always loyal to her and is devoted to protecting and saving her. In turn, the princess always trusts him and at least seems to have a hunch that he might be the hero of destiny. In Skyward Sword, Link and Zelda are childhood friends who attend the knight academy together. Groose who has a crush on Zelda is even jealous of their relationship and it is suggested that there might have been a romance between them because they ended up living together on the surface at the end of the game. Fanon Link is a very popular Zelda character due to the fact that he is the main protagonist. He is one of the most popular video games heroes in history. Many fans like the fact that Link is a silent protagonist and his overall demonstration of courage. However, a lot of fans make fun of some aspects of him such as seemingly not being able to speak and barging into peoples' homes while breaking their pots. Still, Link is widely respected as a hero by the fans. Link is also the center of many ships because he is the main protagonist of the series who appears in every game. Since there are multiple incarnations of Link, it is technically possible to ship him with multiple characters. The most popular person to be shipped with Link is Princess Zelda who appears in almost every game and has romantic hints with him in some of them. However, Link is also commonly shipped with other characters such as Malon and Midna. There are also some popular slash ships involving Link such as GanonLink, GhiraLink and RavioLi. List Trivia *Link's green tunic was inspired by Peter Pan. *While Link is speculated to be mute since he almost never speaks, he seems to speak in The Adventure of Link when he finds a mirror. *A female counterpart of Link named Linkle appears in Hyrule Warriors Legends. *The Link from Twilight Princess is known to be a direct descendant of the Link from Ocarina of Time on the child timeline. This means that at least one incarnation of Link has had children. Gallery Link_(Hyrule_Historia).png|Past Links Navigation Category:The Legend of Zelda/Characters/Male Category:Super Smash Bros./Characters/Male